UNFINISHED
by YukikiKitsune
Summary: Mi primer sog-fic...es correcto dejar a quien te ama? podrá esa persona sobrevivir al dolor? algo corto, lean por favor!


_**UNFINISHED**_

Disclaimer: Ya quisiera yo que los personajes de Sakura fueran míos, pero pertenecen a Clamp...La canción de unfinished es de Yoshiki, de X-japan...ya quisiera yo que el fuera mío '

_Oh! I'm looking at you / oh! Te he buscado_

_Can't control myself / no puedo controlarme_

_Nothing but pain for me / Solo hay dolor para mi_

Habían pasado ya cerca de 10 años desde el comienzo de su aventura con las cartas. En ese tiempo había crecido para convertirse en una joven de largo cabello castaño y hermosos ojos verdes. Ahora vivía en Tokio tanto por la importancia mágica de este lugar, como por la que tenía en los negocios ya que su novio Shaoran Li, estaba al frente de una importante compañía de exportación japonesa.

Siendo el lider de su clan, y jefe de su propia empresa a tan corta edad(bueno, 20,21 años es joven para manjar una familia de esa magnitud y una empresa), no tenía mucho tiempo para ella. El día en que su padre murió en una excavación, había tenido que viajar en compañía de kero al funeral, al que el no pudo asistir dados sus múltiples compromisos. Ella sabía desde que acepto ser su novia las dificultades que tendrían que enfrentar y estaba dispuesta a afrontarlo con tal de estar a su lado.

La noche en que cumplían tres años de ser novios oficialmente, aunque ya lo eran cuando se despidieron siendo solo unos niños; el la invito a salir y le prometió que no cancelaría esta cita, como había hecho con tantas otras. Le comentó que era una ocasión muy especial y que tenía algo sumamente importante que decirle. Por la mente de Sakura, solo paso que sería la tan ansiada proposición de matrimonio que había estado esperando desde hacía mucho tiempo, por lo que se esmero mucho en su arreglo, incluso llamó a Tomoyo, su mejor amiga que estaba ya felizmente casada con Eriol y residía en Tomoeda. Ella se entusiasmo con la noticia y le dio muchos consejos, desde el arreglo personal y como comportarse cuando estuviera frente a el, parecía más entusiasmada que ella misma, pero así había sido siempre.

Cuando el paso a recogerla, se veía muy bien, vestido con un elegante traje negro y camisa verde oscura..su color preferido, ella usaba un vestido azul claro algo opaco que combinaba muy bien con sus ojos. El lugar que había elegido era muy elegante y la cena fue deliciosa; al principio se incomodaba por ese tipo de lugares para finalmente terminar por acostumbrarse. Después de un tiempo, al fin el comenzó a hablar...pero para sorpresa de la chica, no era lo que ella pensaba.

—Sakura, te pedí que saliéramos hoy....no por nuestro aniversario. Tengo algo muy importante que decirte — lo dijo de una forma tan seria que la misma joven se asunto un poco, pero prefirió guardar silencio y esperar a que terminara — Sakura...yo...creo que lo nuestro no funciona como debería —

—Pero..— trato de decir algo, sin embargo la voz no salió de su garganta

—Sakura, por favor, déjame terminar. — La miro, en sus ojos había lagrimas...

_Wipe your tears form your eyes / limpia las lagrimas de tus ojos_

—Para que secarlas, si volverán a caer?

_Just leave and forget me / solo dejame y olvidame_

—No puedo solo fingir que nada de estos tres años paso—

_No need to bue hurt anymore / no necesitas ser herida nunca más_

—Lo que me hiere son tus palabras

_Go away from me now / alejate de mi ahora_

—Por que?? —las lagrimas continuaba cayendo con más frecuencia

_I don't know 'What is love?/ yo no sé que es amor_

_No need to be hurt anymore / no necesitas ser herida nunca más_

—Tus palabras lastiman el alma que dijiste amar

_You said "I miss you so much" / tu diste te extraño mucho_

"_Everynight thinking of you / todas las noches me encuentro_

_And facing lonliness" / pensando en ti y encarando la soledad_

—Estaré más sola sin ti, te extrañare aún más si me dejas

_But when you feel sadness / pero cuando has sentido tristeza_

_Never can I stay with you / nunca he podido estar con tigo_

— He tenido tu apoyo— A estas alturas, la joven ya no tenía más lagrimas que derramar...sus hermosos ojos estaban hinchados

_I'm not the one you need / no soy aquel que necesitas_

_Close your eyes and forget me/ cierra los ojos y olvídame_

—Me es imposible olvidarte... por que te amo

_There's nothing I can do anymore/ no hay más que yo pueda hacer_

_I lost my way / he perdido mi camino_

—El mismo que recorro junto a ti desde que nos conocimos hace ya diez años?

_I've been walking in the night of tears / he caminado en la noche de lágrimas_

_There I found some one was holding you / ahí encontre a alguien sosteniendote_

—...—la voz no era de reclamo, sino de alivio, el sabía que no estaría sola

_As the night was falling down /Así como la noche cayó_

_With my love also vanished my vision of you / con mi amor desaparecio mi vision de ti_

_My heart is cold now / mi corazón esta helado ahora_

—Me has dejado de amar? — nuevas lágrimas llenaron sus ojos

_Wipe your tears form your eyes / limpia las lagrimas de tus ojos_

_Just leave and forget me / solo dejame y olvidame_

_No need to bue hurt anymore / no necesitas ser herida nunca más_

—Mis lágrimas prueban que nunca te olvidare y el daño que me haces con esto —

_You said "I need always" / dijiste te necesitaré siempre_

"_Every day thinking of you / todos los días me encuentro pensando en ti_

_And living lonliness / y viviendo la soledad_

—No te mentiría sobre eso — su mirada y voz eran de desesperación

_But when you feel sadness /pero cuando has sentido tristeza_

_Never can I stay with you / nunca he podido estar con tigo_

—De nada servirá que te marches

_Go away from me now / alejate de mi ahora_

_I don't know 'What is love?/ yo no sé que es amor_

_No need to bue hurt anymore / no necesitas ser herida nunca más_

_Can't find my way / no puedo encontrar mi camino_

—Estoy dispuesta a buscarlo a tu lado — le suplicaba con la mirada.

Shaoran solo negó con su cabeza, y evitó verla a los ojos, pues sabía que sus lagrimas terminarían por hacerlo ceder y no podía permitir que sucediera...ella merecía ser feliz, una felicidad que el no podría darle.

Dejo el importe de la cena sobre la mesa y murmurando un leve "Adiós..mi Sakura" se marcho dejando a una llorosa chica.

Llegada a su casa, se encerró en su habitación y en los siguientes días, no hablo más de lo estrictamente necesario.

Exactamente a los 7 días, llegaron a su casa Eriol y Tomoyo muy angustiados.

—Shaoran donde esta Sakura? —

—Tengo una semana sin saber de ella — el dolor reflejado en sus hermoso ojos chocolate permitió a los esposos imaginar el resto de la historia

—No es que discutieron...o si? —definitivamente algo andaba mal, tanta cautela en una pregunta hecha por la reencarnación de Clow, no significaba nada bueno

—No discutido, hemos terminado — su tono era amargo y triste y sus ojos brillosos por las lagrimas acumuladas

—Que?!? — simplemente no podían creerlo

—No quiero que sufra a mi lada, seguro que encontrara a alguien mejor y que pueda darle el tiempo que yo no le di — se desconcertó enormemente ante la bofetada que le dio Eriol

Cuando volteo a verlo, lagrimas pugnaban por salir de sus ojos y Tomoyo había caído al suelo al entenderlo todo.

—Que es lo que...— Fue interrumpido por Eriol

—Tenemos ya tres días sin poder localizar a Sakura; Yue y Keroberos han desaparecido...el libro esta sellado.

—Quieres decir que....—cayo al suelo sintiéndose morir, las lagrimas no sacarían el dolor que traía en su interior....

**OWARI**

Notas De la autora::¡No me maten!!! les juro que no quería matar a Sakura(ups, creo que si alguien no había captado, ya lo hizo).., pero....no podía poner un final feliz...si quieren culpar a alguien culpen a Fukaru Ryhan, a Lilia-chan y a Hitokiri Aoi mfy(si era así?)...ellas me dijeron que acabara así....bueno, de cualquier forma creo que lo hubiera hecho así que ARIGATO por ayudarme y agradezco tambien a quienes leyeron este intento de song-fic.

Reviews ONEGAI!!!


End file.
